We're not in the Hamptons anymore
by Cathybronte
Summary: The NJBC decide to come back from the Hamptons together on Chuck's limo...but something happens with the car and they're stuck in a hotel in the middle of nowhere.
1. Pack your belongings!

**A/N: Maybe I'm just reading way too much Agatha Christie lately, but I suddenly felt like writing a suspense story using Gossip Girl. Please let me know if you think it's too crazy or if you like where it's going ^^**

Blair stood there, in the middle of the street, wondering why this had to happen with her. It was just wrong, it couldn't be her story… Now everything was lost…suddenly, she started to think of that day on the beach. That amazing day, that now she would always remember as a terrible one. The day that it all began, that the NJBC finally found something too big for them to handle…even if they didn't know it then…

One week ago, on the Hamptons…

"Bass, get off the phone! We need to start packing."

"Fine!" Chuck said, hanging up and walking towards Blair, who was conveniently standing right next to the pool.

"Chuck, what are you…AHH! How dare you push me into the pool! Do you know how much time it took me to get my hair like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, jumping in the pool as well. "I mean, I love you and all, but your hair's a mess since we've played tennis this morning."

"Oh, you did not just say that." Serena said, as she approached the couple.

"Actually S, I think he did…"

Both girls smirked at each other and started to throw water all over a much regretted Chuck.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Your hair is great okay?"

"Oh, thank you Chuck! As if I didn't know that already."

"Come on B, you're really going to let him off the hook just like that?"

"Thanks for the help sis…but let my girlfriend and I handle things on our own." He said while swimming over to where Blair was standing and kissing her softly.

"Truth S…my boyfriend and I can take care of ourselves…Speaking of boyfriends, where is yours?"

"That's right…I haven't seen dear Nathaniel since lunch."

"Well, he's on the beach getting tanned. He wants the color to last for at least a month."

"And you say I'm the metrosexual…"

"You both are! But seriously Bass, if you want to get in the city tomorrow morning we need to go tonight, therefore, we should really start packing."

"What's the rush Blair? Let's just enjoy ourselves for a little longer…"

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one with a big meeting tomorrow! You were the one that kept saying that…"

"Okay! Getting off the pool now ma'am."

"Don't try making me look like the bad guy here! I just know that your work is really important to you and…"

"I was just kidding Waldorf, relax, I know how responsible you are and I love you for it. I'll let you girls chatting by yourselves then."

"Hey, Blair, we are also leaving tonight. Think Chuck would mind giving us a ride?"

"Well, he did have some very _entertaining _plans for us while we were in the limo, but I'm sure we can reschedule. You and Nate are more than welcome to come with us."

"Okay, I'm gonna go call him then."

"Sure, I need to help Chuck anyway, so I better go find him…Chuck? Where are you?"

"Master bedroom."

"Hey sweetie…"

"Sweetie? Well, I'll let that one pass since you look ravishing…you know how I love the way you look just out of the pool."

"Yes I do, but we don't have time for this now. Do you have any idea of how much time packing everything we both brought is going to take?"

"I know…that's okay, we can have our fun on the way home…the limo does have a lot of history."

"Yeah…hmm…about that…Serena asked me for a little favor…"

**Reviews?**


	2. I would love to give you a ride

"Hey S, it's me."

"B, I Just called you to let you know that Nate and I won't be joining you guys. He really wants to stay, so…"

"WHAT? Do you have any idea of how much time it took me to convince Bass? No way, you're going with us, so you better be here and ready in fifteen minutes!"

"But he's really obsessed about the tan thing and…"

"Serena, I'm serious, you better be here."

"Fine! But you'll have to deal with Nate then."

"See you in 30."

She walked to the living room, where Chuck was watching some tv.

"Well, I hope everything is ready then, because…"

"Yes Blair, everything is ready…no need for the bitchy attack again."

"I didn't…"

"_You Basshole! How dare you stay there drinking scotch while I'm here packing everything? You obviously don't care about what I want!" _Chuck replicated their previous dialogue

"Fine…anyhow, Serena and Nate will be here in a few minutes, since I gave them thirty I'm thinking it will take about fifteen."

"Yes…Nathaniel does seem to fear your drama queen scandals."

"Let's just say he had to watch a lot of them…he wasn't a very nice boyfriend."

"Not as good as I am…right?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…" she teased him

"Waldorf…"

"Of course you're much better Bass, no need to ask" she said as she sat on his lap.

"Good."

"Hey you guy we…oops, interrupted something it seems."

"No Serena, it's okay…let's just go, shall we?"

"Okay, but where's the limo?"

"What do you mean Nate?"

"I mean we just passed through the front door and there was no car in the street."

"WHAT? Chuck, I told you to take care of this and…"

"But I did! It was supposed to be…"

The brunette couple suddenly realized that the blonds were laughing hysterically.

"Man! You should've seen your faces! Chuck was just so scared."

"That was smart Nathaniel…making the anxious girl get even more annoyed. You do recall that you'll be traveling with us, right?"

"Oh…but Blair's not annoyed…right Blair?"

She didn't even bother answering, just passing through him and walking towards the limo.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"He asked his girlfriend.

"Afraid so…I'll do my best to protect you, but I can't promise anything."

"Why is Blair so touchy anyway? I mean, it's not like I said something that bad or anything…"

"She thinks that once we're back in the city I'll just think about work and forget about her, which is ridiculous…but I guess I'll have to show her once we get there."

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"Coming Blair!"

Twenty minutes later the four were all asleep in the limo, exhausted from the day. Chuck and Blair were cuddling, she being already less tense. Everything was very peaceful; until they were awakened by a very loud noise and the car stopped abruptly.

"AHHH! What just happened?"

"I don't know…everybody okay?"A very concerned Nate asked

"No…I think I broke my wrist."

"You did? Let me take a look at it, Blair."

"Why? It's not like you're a doctor or something Bass."

"No, I am worried though. Is it hurting too much?"

"Well…a little, but other than that it's okay."

"Okay then…Arthur!" he said as he opened the division between them and the driver "What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know Mr. Bass…this car came out of nowhere and hit the limo."

"And where is the car?"

"It's gone…they probably didn't want any trouble and ran away."

"Hmm…okay, take us to the city then, Blair needs to see a doctor."

"No I don't, I'm okay, I was just overreacting I guess…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Mr. Bass…I can't drive you to the city…actually, I can't drive you anywhere. The car is not working."

"What? Try again!"

"I am sir, but it simply doesn't work."

"Great, now we're stuck here in...where are we? I don't recognize this path to the city."

"See sir…I've got a call this morning from a friend saying that the usual route to NY has too much traffic, so I took an alternative one."

"And an empty one. There are no other cars in here."

"Well, I'll just call my mom then. I'm sure she will…oh no…"

"What's the problem S?"

"My cell phone has no signal."

"Neither does mine"

"So we're all without cell phones?"

"Yeps…"

"So what? We'll just sleep in the car until someone notice we're missing? Well, at least Lily will notice and…"

"No, she won't. I told her that Nate and I were staying another week on the beach…then Blair told me that she would kill me if we didn't go as well and all, but I didn't tell my mom…"

"Well, Chuck has a meeting tomorrow, so…"

"They'll think I skipped it. I'm getting more respected there, but I have a pretty big history that doesn't just disappear."

"Nate?"

"Are you kidding me? I talk to my mother like once a month…"

"And Eleanor is in Paris. Great…this is just great."

"Relax Waldorf…let's just get out of the car and see if we can find a telephone or something."

"Fine."

"Look you guys…there's some lights over there…it's written _Bates Motel"_

"Like the Hitchcock's movie? That's certainly inviting…"

"Well, it's better than sleeping in the car…let's go take a look."

Some days later, Blair would still think of how that was her idea and how much she regretted it.

**Reviews?**


	3. The cold exterior, the fire below

"Just drop it Serena! We've been ringing that stupid bell for ten minutes...obviously there's no one there."

"Sorry Blair, but I'm not ready to give up so easily."

"You know what? We should all just go back to the limo and sleep there, at least it's safe."

"Excuse me…I don't mean to interrupt your discussion Mrs. Van der Woodsen…"

"That's okay Arthur…do you want to say something."

"Yes…I think Mrs. Waldorf is right…we should just go back to the car."

"See? Okay, let's go back."

Blair started to run towards the limo, it seemed like the safest place and the hotel was starting to look a little creepy for her. Just when she was about to reach it, the limo started to make a very loud noise and she felt someone push her to the ground.

"Excuse me Bass, what do you think you're…"she couldn't even finish that sentence, since the limo suddenly exploded right in front of her eyes.

"What the…"

"Still mad at me Waldorf?"

"But…how…I…"

"You were so eager to get to the car that you didn't even realize the amount of smoke that was getting out of it."

"Well, no I…thank you Chuck."

"Never mind…are you hurt or something? I didn't mean to push you so hard, but I just panicked when I thought…"

"I'm not hurt, it's okay. You saved me."

He gave her a smirk and kissed her.

"Guess I am your white knight after all…"

"Guess you are…"

"B!" Serena came running to her friend "Are you okay? My God Blair, you could've…"

"Don't say it!" Chuck said, giving her a murdering look "There's no need to say it...she is fine now and that's all that matters."

"Are you guys okay? I was doing some dinner and heard this explosion…"

They all turned to the little man talking. He wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, that's for sure: Dark hair with way too much hairspray on it, chubby…but the thing that was really interesting was his eyes…they reminded them of a snake, ready to attack. Or maybe it was just really dark and they were all too scared because of the explosion.

"Yes, we're okay…and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Mike Bringles and I'm the owner of that motel over there."

Mike Bringles…that was a friendly name. Certainly the guy couldn't be so bad, they thought.

"Oh, Mr. Bringles…"Blair started

"Call me Mike, please. Actually, a pretty lady such as you can call me anything she wants."

Chuck automatically got the defense mode on, standing in front of Blair and staring darkly at the man.

"Mike, what my _girlfriend _was going to ask is if you have any openings at your motel. We need a place to stay."

"Of course! The only people there are an adorable couple and my kids. I'm sure you'll all get along just fine."

"You have children?"

"No…they're not mine actually, they were my sister's."

"She's in the motel too?" This guy was very intriguing to Chuck…he certainly didn't seem trustable.

"No…she…well, let's get inside, we'll have more time to chat later!"

A/N: Sorry it's short; the next one will be bigger. **Reviews?**


	4. I hope they make a Humphrey sandwich

As the upper east siders made their way in, they all decided they didn't like this place, not even a little bit. It was very dark, with poor lightning, and smelled like it was closed for a very long time.

"So, that's the living room" Mike pointed to the room with a couple of old sofas, a very tiny TV and a very long table "As you can see, it is also de dining room…we just don't have many space in here, but I'm sure even rich kids such as you will get used to it."

"Who told you we are rich?" Chuck asked, very intrigued with the little man.

"Well…your outfits look kind of expensive, and you did say that your _limo _exploded so…"

"Chuck, quit the interrogation, will you? Mr…"

"Mike, please."

"…Mike is just trying to help us, and you keep bothering him!" Serena said, annoyed with her stepbrother

"Don't tell my boyfriend what to do Serena! He's the one that always, with me of course, gets you out of trouble, so if he wants to do an effing interrogation you're not going to complain!"

"Blair, there's no need to scream with my girlfriend, she just meant…"

"STOP IT! All of you!" said Arthur

"Arthur? Are you seriously screaming at us? That's not what I pay you for."

"We are not in the upper east side, Mr. Bass. I can't stand all of you spoiled kids screaming at each other, it obviously won't take us anywhere. We need to stay united."

"Beautiful words Mr. Arthur!" Mike said

"Spoiled kids? How dare you…"

"Let it go Chuck, I'm sure Arthur is just tired…and he does have a point. We can't keep fighting each other. Now, _Mike, _will you just show us our rooms please? I guess we just want to rest for a while." Blair said

"Of course…but we only have four rooms available I'm afraid…"

"But you said…well, it doesn't matter. Nate and I will stay together, and I'm assuming…"

"Of course, Blair and I will stay in one room as well. Arthur gets one for himself then."

"Okay then, bedrooms are upstairs, so just go ahead and pick them." Mike winked at them and disappeared to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"I do not like this place at all!" Blair announced.

"Really Blair? Cause you hadn't made that clear yet." Serena said, starting to get angry again.

"Yeah Blair, all you do now is complain about everything." Nate said, taking his girlfriend's side.

"I do not! And you two need to shut up if you want my boyfriend and me to take us out of this mess, because you obviously won't be any help."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Serena asked

"It means we are smart and you are not, sis."

"I don't mean do get in the way, but…"

"Then don't Arthur! I've had it with your little outburst! Come on, Blair, we are going to our room now."

"Fine, we'll just go to ours and…the door is locked! Why is the door locked?"

"Guess you picked a room that already has someone in it Nathaniel…"

"Oh…right…"

They've heard a noise, as the door that Nate was trying so hard to open suddenly was unlocked, and they were very surprised to see who came out.

"Humphrey? What are you doing here? You're totally following us, aren't you? Well, congratulations, Serena, you dated yet another psycho."

"Blair? What are _you _doing here?"

"Dan? What's going on?"They've heard another familiar voice ask

"It's nothing Georgina, just some of our _friends _from school are here as well."  
"OMG! You twp are the _adorable couple _that Mike mentioned before_? _Lord…"

"Blair, Serena, Chuck, Nate! I'm so glad you guys are here…you see, Dan and I decided to leave the Hamptons today, so we decided to take a cab. The cab took this weird route, but then Dan decided to make some of his_ funny _jokes to the driver, and he kicked us out. We were panicking until we found this place."

"Well…yes, that happened, but that's not all. Serena, I really need to talk to you and…"

"Not now Dan!" Georgina said, exasperated "I mean…look at them, they're obviously tired…they should just be resting now."

"She's right…I'm tired Chuck" Blair said, making a pout.

"C'mon Waldorf, let's get you to bed…"

"Hey everybody" Mike interrupted "dinner is served!"

"Blair, if you rather go to bed I'll join you" He said smirking

"Shut up Bass! But I guess we need to eat also."

"Excellent! Now come kids." He guided them to the large table, and started to serve them a weird soup.

"This seems…"Blair started, with a disgusted face

"Delicious, Mike!" Serena interrupted.

"Ugh! What is it with you interrupting me, Serena?"

"I was just…"

"Hey Mike" Arthur said "I really need a drink…do you happen to have one anywhere?"

"Sure…just go to the kitchen and get the bottle of scotch, it's right on top of the fridge. "

"Thanks" Arthur, said, getting the bottle and bringing it to the table.

"I would like some scotch too Arthur…actually, why don't you serve everybody? I guess we could all use some liquor."

"Chuck! I don't think it is appropriate to…"

"Waldorf just let loose for once in your life!"

"Ugh, fine Bass, but if I get too drunk you're the one that's going to hold my hair when I throw up."

"Agreed." Chuck said, smirking. Drunken Blair was so fun…totally worth the throwing up part.

"Okay, then. To getting home safely!" Arthur toasted, before drinking the scotch. They all followed him, smiling at each other. Maybe everything was going to be okay, they thought. Maybe the next day would be better. Just when they were thinking that, Arthur started to have convulsions and fell to the floor.

"Oh my…" Mike said, as he approached the driver "I think he's dead!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming, some of them actually inspired part of this chapter**


	5. Send help or I'll be dead within thehour

"_Oh my...I think he's dead!"_

Everybody stayed silent, in shock. Just a few minutes ago, Arthur was lecturing them, and then…it was all too fast.

"What do we do?" Blair asked, shaking

"I guess we should try to discover how this happened…I mean, so that it doesn't happen to us." Chuck said

"Well, luckily I know a couple of things about medicine. You see, my sister used to be very ill, and I had to take care of her, so I educated myself." Mike said, looking closely to the body.

"It seems to me like he had a heart attack. Do you know if he had a problem or something?"

"Not that I knew of." Chuck said "Maybe it was something he ate…or drank" he said, staring at the glass of scotch.

"That's crazy Chuck, we've all had some, and nothing happened…"

"Waldorf, if there's something I know all about is liquor, and…" He said, smelling the glass "there's something wrong with his glass."

"Let me take a look" Mike said, putting his finger inside the scotch and licking it "Mr. Bass, you're right, there's definitely some kind of Cyanide in this drink. A few drops are more than enough to kill a man."

"But…how…"

"Maybe your driver decided to kill himself, Mr. Bass. I mean, since it was only in his glass…"

"Nonsense! Arthur would never…"

"How well did you know him, Chuck? I mean, would you really know if he had a problem?"Blair asked

"I guess not…but it is just too crazy…"

"Look man, calm down." Nate said "We should call the police…"

"Nathaniel, if we could make any call we would be out of here. There's no phone in this place, and we're all without cell phones."

"Oh, right…well, we should take Arthur upstairs then and put him in his room."

"We can't just drop him there and…"

"I don't think we have a choice, Dan!" Serena interrupted "I certainly don't feel comfortable with a dead body in the middle of the room."

"She's right Humphrey…c'mon you two, help me take him." Chuck said, starting to pick up the body

While the boys were taking the driver, the girls just stood there, with blank faces.

"Mike, would you be so kind to let us be alone for a minute?"Blair asked

"Of course…I'll just be in my room with my kids."

"You do that."

When the man disappeared, she looked at the other girls worriedly

"Do you really think he killed himself? I mean, that's a terrible choice of method…he seemed to be in a lot of pain before he died."

"Perhaps he didn't know it would hurt." Georgina wondered.

"But…why did he bring that poison to the trip? We were coming back to New York…he could've done it in his house." Blair added

"You're right, it doesn't make much sense…but there's no other explanation."

"Actually, there is" Blair said, staring at the chair that Mike had just vacated.

They've all felt a shiver.

"You think he was murdered?" Both girls asked, staring intently at Blair

"I don't know…but it's certainly a possibility. I mean, the guy is very odd at least…he keeps talking about his kids and we never actually saw them. It seems like he keeps them locked up in their room or something."

The guys came back to the room

"I have to talk to you girls" Chuck said "I was just telling Humphrey and Nate…I don't think Arthur killed himself. I think…"

"He was murdered? Yes, I was just saying the same thing." Blair said

"We seriously need to get out of this place…" Nate said

"But how? We are stuck in here! Oh my God, I just want to go home…"Blair said

"Waldorf, try to stay calm, okay?" Chuck said, holding her "Now, I think we should all go to our rooms and lock the doors. We'll be okay, at least until tomorrow…after a good night of sleep I'm sure we're all going to think more clearly."

"Fine…but I still think this is crazy." Dan said "Now, Serena, I really need to talk to you…"

"Not now Dan!" Georgina said "You've heard Chuck…let's go to our room"

"Fine…we'll talk later then."

They all went to their rooms, and didn't even see Mike standing in the hallway, listening to the whole conversation.

"Something must be done" he thought

**Reviews?**


	6. He has a thing for rooftops

"Still awake Waldorf?" Chuck asked her. They were both trying to get some sleep, but with the events of the previous night it was very hard

"Yes…I just…I can't believe this. Do you really think we are in danger here?"

"I don't want to cause any more panic…"

"Oh, c'mon Chuck, just say it!"  
"Fine! Yes, I think we are in danger. Arthur was poisoned for some reason, and that so called _Mike _is a psycho."

"Well, he's not the only psycho around…Georgina is here after all…"She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"She is…did you notice how she's…"

"…trying to stop Humphrey from talking to Serena? Yeah, totally."

"That's odd…but nothing for us to worry about, I assume."

The brunettes weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep that night…

"Dan! Look at me, you can't do this."

"Why not Georgina? It was the reason that we followed them after all, wasn't it? You were the one that gave me the idea!"

"Well…I did, but you need to wait! The time is not right…yet."

"Okay! God, I can't believe I'm actually listening to you…"

"Hey, it's my plan remember? So just follow my lead."

On the next day, the New Yorkers were all sitting in the living room, trying to put the pieces together, though any of them seemed to have any idea of what was going on

"Okay…so maybe we should just keep walking until we find a bus stop or something." Serena suggested, smiling. She was trying very hard to cheer everybody up…the tense atmosphere was very uncomfortable for her

"No, we can't do that!" Georgina screamed

"Why not? I mean, we should…"

"I said no Serena! Look…we're just going to end up lost. I think we should stay here."

"Ok, just trying to help…"

Chuck and Blair looked at each, both thinking the same…Georgina's behavior was very strange, even for her

"Hello you guys!" Mike said happily "Glad to see you're awake."  
"You seem happy" Chuck noticed "A little weird considering that there's a dead man upstairs."

"Oh, I'm very sad about that. But you see, my little girl was feeling sick these past few days, so she had to stay in bed for a week. Today she woke up feeling a lot better, so she'll be able to join us. Come on Jessica, honey. You can come down now."

When no one appeared, Mike's face turned angry, and he said a little louder

"JESSICA! Honey…I'm telling you to come down, _now."_

A blond girl appeared. She was very paled, with big blue eyes and a very curly hair, probably a pretty girl in others circumstances, but she was just too thin and looking very sad.

"Hello, my name is Jessica."

"Yeah…we figured. My name is Chuck, this is my girlfriend Blair, the leggie blond is Serena, man bangs over there is Nathaniel…"

"But you can call me Nate" The blond interrupted

"Yes…sure…continuing, that one in flannel looking like he is very uncomfortable is Dan and the blue eyed brunette that's making him uncomfortable is Georgina."

"Chuck! This is no way to make introductions…the poor girl is probably confused. How old are you, sweetie?" Serena asked, trying to be nice to the obviously scared girl

"I'm sixteen, actually."

"Sixteen? Wow, you seem like…" Georgina started, but stopped when she realized that Dan was giving her a "shut up" look. But they were all thinking the same, that the girl looked like she was twelve or something…she certainly wasn't very well fed.

"Like an adorable girl." Blair finished "But your...hmmm….uncle mentioned you have a brother. Isn't he going to come down too?"

The girl's face darkened "No…he isn't allowed since..."

"What she means" Mike interrupted "is that he's sick too…you see, now he's the one that needs to stay in bed for a few days."

"But he's…" Jessica started

"Jessica! Go to the kitchen and prepare something for our guests. I'm sure they're all starving."

"Sure, Uncle Mike." The girl said, doing as told

Suddenly, they all heard a very loud noise coming from upstairs

"What was that? I…" Dan asked

"It seemed like…"Blair interrupted

"Oh, it's probably just some pigeons on the rooftop. They always make a lot of noise. When I was young, I loved to stay there, in the rooftop, staring at the stars. It's very beautiful, specially this time of year. "

"Is that so? Well Blair, it seems we have plans for tonight" Chuck said, smirking

"Just a moment Chuck. Mike, you said when you were young? So you've been living here since you were a kid?"

"Well…"Mike seemed a little nervous "Yes, I grew up here. But I should go see what's going on there…scare the pigeons away or something. You can't just let the pigeons do what they want, you know, just because they can't think. They should be _punished."_

"Hmm…sure, you do what you have to do Mike." Nate said awkwardly

Later that day, Blair was trying to relax on the couch, despite the awful atmosphere, when she heard someone breathing behind her

"Blair…"

"Ahhh! Bass, you scared me!" She said, slapping him

"Ouch! Down kitten…sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you did, approaching me that way…"

"Hmm…yes, guess I did. Anyway, I'm going to the rooftop, to see the stars. Want to join me?"

"I do…" She said, smirking as well

When they got there, they realized the place wasn't romantic at all.

"It's so dirty…"Blair said

"Not as dirty as what I am about to do with you" Chuck said and started to kiss her. They were both so lost in the moment of passion that they didn't realize the strange liquid covering the floor, and ended up slipping.

"Ouch! Do you mind getting off of me Waldorf? Why is the floor so slippery, anyway?"

"Oh my God Chuck! Is that blood?"

They both stared in shock, realizing where the blood was coming from.

"Chuck…" Blair said between tears "Do you think she's dead?"

**Reviews?**


	7. So you kill people now?

**A/N: I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, because I'm seriously uninspired today, but since I'm going to travel for a couple of days and didn't want to leave you guys in a cliffhanger, I'm doing it today. Therefore, I'm really sorry that this chapter is short.**

"_Do you think she's dead?"_

"Blair…"Chuck started, looking worriedly at his girlfriend, she was shaking a lot "Why don't you go call for help? I'll check on Jessica here…"He had never seen Blair so upset…Sure, he was freaking out inside as well, but he needed to stay calm, otherwise she would completely panic.

"No! I…I want to help, I CAN HELP! Don't patronize me Chuck!"

"Just trying to help…look, I'm not a doctor or anything, but this girl isn't breathing, and there's a lot of blood coming from her head…she's dead Blair."

"And then there were eight…" Blair said

"And is going to stay in that number, Waldorf. No one is going to die, okay?"

"Oh, really Chuck? And how exactly are you going to save us? You act like you're some kind of leader or something, but you're just as lost and scared as the rest of us!"

"Well, I'm sorry Blair, for trying to help everyone! Maybe I should do just like you, right? Give up and stay here, eating soup and making small talk with that Mike psycho until I'm dead! Get real Waldorf, if we don't do something about this we are going to die!"

"You think I don't know that? I…I…"She couldn't finish her sentence, sobbing too hard, not being able to contain the tears anymore

"Blair don't…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Of course you're not going to die…I would never allow that to happen…come here." He said, hugging her

"You meant every word Chuck! I'm not even mad; it's the truth after all. What makes you think that you'll be able to stop whatever it is that's happening?"

"Hmm…I'm Chuck Bass."

And in that moment Blair just stared at him and started to laugh

"What?"

"Nothing…I mean, we're here, in the middle of nowhere, and are probably going to die very soon and you still can say those words…and the worst part is, when you say them I actually think everything is going to be okay."

"It is…"

"I'm thinking we should go tell Mike what happened."Blair said

"If he doesn't know it already."

"You think he's the killer?" She asked, suddenly a little scared again

"Who else?"

"Georgina is acting pretty strange…"she said

"Oh, c'mon Blair! She is crazy, but not a murderer!"

"All I'm saying is, we should reunite everybody in the living room and check their alibis."

"You have a point…come on."

They left the rooftop, not realizing the person hiding in the shadows that had listened to every word they said

"I need to be very careful now…but everything will be easy...Just need to keep my mouth shut"

**Reviews?**


	8. Down kittens!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. Oh, and I got a very good suggestion in one anonymous review that I plan to use in future chapters, so thank you!**

"Everybody meet us in the living room now!" Chuck yelled as he passed the bedrooms

"Gee Chuck; keep it down, will you?" Serena asked, upset

"Yeah man, we are nervous enough as it is!" Nate said

"Well, it's about to get worst, Nathaniel…"

"What do you mean worst?"

"Just meet us downstairs…EVERYBODY!" Blair yelled, in case Dan, Georgina and Mike hadn't heard her

"We'll be waiting downstairs…" Chuck said, pulling Blair with him

After a couple of minutes, the group was all around the table in the living room.

"Okay, we need to tell you something…" Blair started

"Well, we kind of figured that out…" Dan said

"Shut up Humphrey! Continuing…first I must insist that neither of you leave the table after hearing the news…specially you, Mike."Blair said

"No problem honey…I won't." Mike said, winking at her, which made Chuck put an arm around her possessively

"We just found Jessica on the rooftop…she's dead."

They all stayed silent in shock

"Jessica…my little girl?" Mike said "But…no… that can't…"

"Calm down Mike…" Blair said "I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah, and since when do you care so much about her? Because from where I was standing, it seemed like you treated her very badly." Chuck said, annoyed with the man's little act

"Of course I cared about her! It was just so hard for me to look at her…she just looks too much like my sister."

"Right, your sister…which reminds me, where is Jessica's brother? I'm pretty sure we said that everybody should come." Chuck said

"Well…he…"

"Chuck, that's enough!" Georgina said

"She's right Bass, we came here with a plan, remember?"

"Sure I do Blair. So, we need to know what all of you were doing until an hour ago."

"What?" Dan asked

"You've heard me Humphrey. Why don't we start with you?" Chuck said, giving him a wicked smile

"Me?"

"Yes…what were you doing?"

"I…err…was in my room of course."  
"Do you have any proof that that's true?" Chuck asked, still smirking

"Well…Georgina! She was there too."

"Is that true, Georgina?"

"Of course it is Chuck."

"Then why didn't you hear us when we were calling you? Serena and Nate came out of their room immediately."

"We were busy…" Georgina said, smirking "You're not the only one that had plans for tonight, Chuck."

"What? No…We weren't having sex!" Dan said, looking at Serena apologetically

"It's okay Dan…I honestly think that you could do better, but I really don't care that you are with Georgina." Serena said, giving him a smile

"Okay, moving on since that was…gross" Blair said "Nate? Where were you?"

"Are you seriously going to interrogate me, Blair? C'mon, we all know…"

"All I know, Nate, is that there's a dead girl on the rooftop. Answer the question please."

"Blair, you're being ridiculous!" Serena said angrily

"No Serena, it's fine, let Sherlock over there get her answer. I was in my room, with Serena."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Mike…I'm afraid it's your turn."  
"I was in my bedroom too. My witness is my nephew."

"How convenient, your witness is a guy that we can't see." Chuck said

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth Mr. Bass"

"Fine, I guess we don't have a choice. Well, that means that one of you is lying…actually, two of you, since everybody have a witness. "

"Not so fast, Chuck." Serena said "You and Blair haven't told us where you were."

"Oh, please…like we would…"  
"All I know is that there is a dead girl on the rooftop" Serena quoted the brunette

"Fine…well, first I was reading a few books I found. Then I saw Waldorf trying to get some rest on the couch and asked her to come to the rooftop with me. We were having fun, until we had a little inconveniency."

"Inconveniency? Do you mind being more specific…"

"The dead girl, Nathaniel. Seriously man, sometimes you worry me."

"Blair…do you confirm that?" Serena asked

"Yes, of course." Blair said

"Since you were already on the rooftop, you could have killed her and then pretended like you just found her." Georgina said

"Are you crazy? Oh, wait, don't answer that." Blair said

"I am not! You said it yourself, neither of us has a consistent alibi, and that includes you."

"Great, this was a good idea Waldorf. Now we know that anybody could have done it."  
"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Bass."

"You know what?" Mike said "I think I should bring my nephew here. I'm sure he's better by now…"

"Finally, a good idea!" Dan exclaimed "But first…Serena, come with me, I need to talk to you."

"Dan…" Georgina started

"No, Georgina! I'm sorry, but I'm talking to her now."

"Sure Dan" Serena said, following him

"Look Serena…I need you to promise me that you won't get mad, okay?"

"Hmm…okay, I promise."

"Good…see…I have a little confession to make."

"And what's that?"  
"It's my fault that we're all stuck in this place."

**Reviews?**


	9. Game's not over until I say it is

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long for the update, I've been really busy studying. But seriously, thank you so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry if this chapter is not so great, but I'm very stressed with all the tests, so it's a little hard for me to concentrate. Anyway, enjoy…**

"_It's my fault that we're all stuck in this place."_

"What? But how…"

"Well, during this summer I've been doing some thinking…about us, that is. I know things were crazy between us before we broke up…"

"You mean us sharing a brother, my mother getting together with your father or the fact that you slept with our teacher?"

"Yes…all of that. Anyway, even with that, I'm still in love with you Serena."

"Dan…that's…"

"You don't have to say anything. Probably doesn't even matter anymore…but please, keep listening. So, as I was saying, I'm in love with you. So, when Georgina showed up in town and asked me to go to the Hamptons with her, I thought 'why the hell not?!' and went with her…I was very confused, you have to understand. I told her everything, the way I felt about you and all."

"You what? Dan, that's crazy, you know she likes you and…"

"I know! But like I said, I was confused. So she said she wanted me to be happy and wanted to help. We started to spy on you guys, and that's how we found out you were leaving the beach that day…Georgina's plan was to get to the city before you so that I could surprise you at your house…But then our taxi driver just left us here, like she told you before. So I panicked, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything…that's when she told me not to worry, that everything would be alright. I thought she was crazy, but imagine my surprise when you guys got stuck here as well."

"Wow…you stalked us? That's so weird…I…I gotta go Dan, I'm sorry…But hey, it wasn't your fault, okay? That we're stuck here, I mean…"

"I guess not…but the way it all happened, it seems like Georgina has something to do with it, don't you think? And if you think about it, she did it for me, so…"

"Maybe she didn't do anything…I don't know Dan. I really have to go, and please forgive me, but I have to tell Nate all of this. It would be unfair to keep it and…"

"No! You can't…look, he's my friend…it would be so weird…please don't"

"But…fine, I won't say anything…at least for now." She said as she walked away from him, towards the living room

"So S? What did Humphrey want?"

"It doesn't concern you, Blair! Especially after the little interrogation you did before!" Serena screamed

"No need to be rude, Serena! And with all that's going on, it is of my concern whatever it is and…"

"I'm not going to give you any information, I mean, who knows? You might be the killer!"

"Oh, of course I am Serena, and Dorota is my crazy assistant, she's actually hiding in that closet! Oops, I said too much, now I have to kill you too." Blair said, rolling her eyes "Seriously, I know you're not the smartest person in the planet, but I think you finally lost all sense."

"You said it yourself, it could be any of us, and so we shouldn't trust anyone."

"You're right! Maybe you're the killer, right S? So you know what, we should all just stop sharing information! From now on, we only talk about the weather and other superficial subjects."

"Well, that won't be hard for you, Blair" Nate said, getting in the middle of the fight

"What is that suppose to mean?" Chuck asked, staring angrily at his so called best friend

"I mean that your girlfriend is the queen of superficial Chuck!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! She may love shopping, but when she's needed she's always there, helping, and she always does a great job."

"Gee Chuck, are you talking about when your father died and you were all crazy? She only helped you because she was scared you wouldn't love her anymore. Boo hoo, poor thing; she was only thinking about herself, as always. Besides, she's a total masochist for being with you." Serena said coldly

"How dare you?" Blair said, with tears in her eyes "You know that's not true, I…Chuck, I swear, I…"

"I know Blair, don't worry, I don't listen to stupid sluts." Chuck said, looking cruelly at Serena

"Don't call her that!" Nate said as he punched Chuck, making him fall.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed, as the two boys started to fight on the ground. She went to break them off, but Nate pushed her out of the way.

"Ouch! Nate!" Blair said

The fight stopped immediately, Nate looking terrified

"Blair…I'm so sorry, I didn't see it was you…I…"

"Don't even try, Nathaniel" Chuck said, looking darkly to the blond "Don't you touch her again" he added, putting his arm tightly around his girlfriend

They all stood there in silence, staring at each other, realizing how much the tense environment was making them go crazy, until they've heard someone entering the room

"Hey guys…" Dan said "Have you seen Georgina? I thought she might be here with you."

"No Humphrey…she said she was going to your bedroom." Chuck said, getting to non-emotional mode again

"She's not there, I looked everywhere…I think Georgina's missing."

**Reviews?**


	10. I'd say let's get the bitch

**A/N: I'm so sorry, it took me a lot of time to update, but I was seriously creatively blocked and didn't want to disappoint you guys by writing something bad. This chapter is a little longer though…anyway, enjoy **

"_She's not there, I looked everywhere…I think Georgina's missing."_

"What? Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've checked every single room and…"

"Hello kids!" Mike said as he approached them "I've heard some yelling…hope everything is okay!"

"Sure you do, you sick son of a…" Chuck mumbled

"Yes Mike!" Blair interrupted "Everything is fine. At least as fine as it gets, considering everything."

"Yeah, is just that our friend is missing." Dan said

"She's not our friend, Humphrey, she's your psycho girlfriend." Blair said

"Whatever you say Blair. Look, friends or not, we should do something…you can't seriously hope she's dead."

"I disagree, I can perfectly…"

"Blair…" Serena said, giving a disapproval look to her friend

"Ugh! Fine, we'll help you look!"

"Actually, first I would like you all to meet someone." Mike said "Kevin! You can come down now."

The upper east sidders looked at the stairs, expecting to see a very sick boy. They were all surprised to find out how wrong they were. Kevin was tall, dark haired with very seductive green eyes. Blair and Serena both stared at each other in shock. That guy certainly had better genes that his sister.

"Hey." Kevin said, giving the group a friendly smile, becoming even more handsome

"Hello, you must be Mike's nephew, I'm Chuck…"

"And I'm Blair!" The brunette quickly add, smiling

"I'm Serena!" The blond followed, batting her eyes

Chuck and Nate both stared at each other, finally agreeing on something: murder the new kid

"And we are dating." Nate added, still staring at Chuck

"Really? What a cute couple, and I might add I'm totally pro gay marriage." Kevin said, winking at them, making Serena and Blair start to laugh

"What? I…" Nate said, clueless

"We are not a couple!" Chuck quickly said "He meant that he's dating the blond and I'm the brunette."

"Oh…Are you sure? Cause with all the purple you're wearing I really thought…"

"I'm sure." Chuck said darkly

"Well…" Dan said, cutting the awkward silence "I'm Dan. And we need to search for someone…can you help us Kevin?"

"Sure man."

"Her name is Georgina, she has dark hair and blue eyes."

"Wow, she seems pretty hot. Is she single?" Kevin said, winking

"Yeah, she is."  
"What are you talking about, Humphrey?" Blair asked "I thought you were dating her."  
"Well, yeah…but, you know, we keep a pretty opened relationship."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked." Blair said, making a disgusted face

"Well Kevin, we should go look in the basement. Most things that disappear end up there." Mike said with a dark face

"Of course, uncle Mike."

"We are going with you!" Serena said

"We what? No way am I going to some dirty basement because of whoregina!" Blair said

"It's okay Waldorf." Chuck said, giving her a fake concerned smile "If you're scared, you can wait here."

"I'm not…ugh, you basshole, now you know I'll go with you."

"Indeed."

"You're so manipulative…"

"And you love it…"

"Indeed." She quoted him

They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by a very disgusted Serena

"Okay, I get it, you both are twisted and love each other for that and all…can we please go look for Georgie now?"

"Fine! But seriously sis, if you interrupt us again I'll make sure you hear a lot more than us arguing." He said smirking

"Eww Chuck!"

"There's no need for you to come with us." Mike said "We can both go and…"

"C'mon Uncle Mike. They're worried about their friend; if they stay here they'll just be wondering if we found her or not."

Mike gave his nephew a furious face, before getting a hold of himself and smiling again "Well, if that's what you want…"

"It is." Serena said firmly

When they got to the basement all they saw was darkness

"How are we supposed to find her? I mean, I can't see anything." Nate said

"GEORGINA!" Dan yelled "Are you here?"

"Nice try Humphrey, but she wouldn't come here on free will. If she's here, she was brought by someone…"

"You mean she's dead, Chuck?" Blair asked

"I didn't say that, she could be just passed out, but the point is she's not going to answer us. We need to start looking…" He said as he stepped forward, making a bat fly towards him

"Ahhh!" Blair yelled "Okay, she's dead, we should go…"

"C'mon B!" Serena said "If it was you who disappeared I'm sure Georgina would…"

"…Probably be the one that made me disappear in the first place."

"Guys…" Dan said as he bumped into something on the floor "I think I found her." He carried the girl out of the basement carefully

"Yeah…it's definitely her." Chuck said

"Georgina!" Dan yelled "No…please…I can't believe she's…"

"For God' sake, calm down Humphrey!" Chuck said "She's not dead; you can see she's still breathing. It looks more like she's asleep."

"Asleep…well, why doesn't she wake up then?" Dan said, with tears in his eyes

"It seems to me that she was drugged." Serena said "Probably with sleeping pills. Well, can't say it isn't good to see her have a taste of her own medicine…being drugged doesn't look so cool now, does it Georgina?"

"We should carry her to the living room. Then we can get some sleep" Kevin said

"No!" Blair yelled "We must stay together all the time. It's obvious that these crimes are only happening when someone is alone, so together we should be safe."

"We can all sleep in the living room…" Chuck said "But Waldorf, there's a mistake in that theory of yours."

"And what's that?"

"We are not safe together either…"

_A/N: I know I didn't even mention last chapter's fight, but I'll bring that up again. _**Reviews?**


	11. Poor Humpty Dumpty

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has some answers in it.**

The motel Bates was very quiet at night. It looked almost peaceful. Of course, the people living in it for the last seven days knew better. Neither of them could actually sleep at night, they didn't even talk a lot with each other. Every day they would do the same routine: get up, eat something for breakfast, take a shower and go back to the living room, where they had all agreed to stay. On this particular day, Blair Waldorf was starting to get annoyed with the situation

"Okay, that's it!" she said "Whoever of you is the killer, listen to me: you won, I can't take this anymore. Just kill us already and get it over with!"

"Blair…"

"No Chuck, stop! Seriously, these past few days have been horrible, we are all so scared of each other that we are loosing it. Well, I rather die sane that stay alive and go crazy."

"You're right Blair. I have my own theories actually…Mike, do you mind answering some questions in private?" Dan asked

"I…no, of course not. We can talk…let's go upstairs then."  
When they both entered one of the rooms, Serena decided it was time to come clean

"Look, you guys…Dan told me something. It involves you too Georgina. He told me that you guys were following us and were going to surprise me in my apartment in the city. It's too much coincidence that we all got stuck here just after you did. I know you have something to do with this, so spill it."  
"Why didn't you tell us any of this Serena?" Blair asked "She's obviously the killer…we should grab her or something" The brunette said, walking towards Georgina

"Easy, Blair" Chuck said, stopping her "I agree that the bitch is hiding something, but she didn't drug herself."

"I didn't do anything!" Georgina screamed "It was all just a big coincidence and…"  
"Just drop it Georgina!" Kevin yelled

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"You know what I'm talking about. Guys, I think it's time to tell you the truth…let me star from the beginning…"

"…Mike and my mother, Sara, they grew up in this motel. My grandparents were the original owners, and the motel was doing very well at that time. It was always filled with tourists and they were all very happy…at least that's what it seemed…"

"…you see, Mike was always jealous of my mother, she was very pretty and smart, everyone knew she had a great future ahead of her, while he was not handsome at all, and nobody believed he could do something good with his life. So when my mother started to get sick, everyone was very sad, but they all though it was just a flu. But then she's started to throw up a lot, and that's when they discovered she was pregnant. When she gave birth to me, she was already weak, but when Jessica came…well, she just couldn't take it. She died while giving birth to her."

Chuck looked at the floor. Sadly that was a story very familiar to him. Blair held his hand, smiling at him.

"…She never told us who was our father, but we always knew. He was a rich guy, just like you, and the person that introduced them was her best friend…"

Georgina flinched at this "Kev, don't…"

"It was Ms Sparks mother! She was mom's best friend. She was so nice to my mother, and helped her the whole time. Since mom died, she always sent us some money to help. Until Georgie here found out, and decided to meet us, the…how did you call us Georgie? Oh, yeah, the charity case."

"But how about your father?" Serena asked "Didn't he helped you as well?"

"He died just after my mother. Guess he really liked her after all…he shot himself."

"Kevin…" Blair started "I'm so sorry…I…"  
"It's okay, really. But I needed to tell you all this to explain how you ended up here. You see, Georgina really likes your friend Dan. She decided that he just needed some time to like her too, so she wanted to be locked up here with him. The only problem is, he needed some reason to like her, and she decided to pretend to help him get you, Serena."

"He what?" Nate asked angrily, turning to his girlfriend "You knew about this?"

"Well, not all of it…but yes, I knew Dan still loved me." She said

"So…" Kevin continued "She paid the taxi driver so he would drop her and Dan here. Then, she paid some guy to hit you with his car. I told her it probably wouldn't damage the car so much, but she said that it wouldn't be a problem, since she had a plan B."  
"Oh my God!" Blair said "You blew up our limo!"

"Well…" Georgina said "There's no point in denying it now, so yeah, I put a bomb in there and waited for you guys to be out of the car to blow it."  
"You psycho!" Chuck yelled, pushing her to the floor "Blair almost died in that!"

"Oh, c'mon now Chuckles" Georgina said "I knew you would save her." She said, winking at him

"I swear I'll…"  
"Chuck!" Blair said "Don't, okay? We need to get to the bottom of this first. Kevin, you were saying…"

"Well, that's how you ended up here. Now, about the murders, all I can say is: my uncle is crazy. I'm sure that he was responsible for my mother's death…I mean, according to my grandparent's stories, she was so healthy! I'm sure he did something to make her weak…and then, when my grandparents started to talk too much about her, they both showed up dead. We found them in the basement, but Mike told the police it was from a heart attack… I'm not buying it. He was always awful with me and Jess, and now she's dead…" he said, tears falling from his eyes

"Kevin, I know this is horrible, but try to calm down. At least now we know that Mike is the killer and…" suddenly Serena stopped "Oh my God, he's alone with Dan upstairs!"

"Don't worry" Kevin said "It's time for me to confront my uncle" he said "I'm going upstairs"

They all nodded as he also disappeared in the room. A few minutes later, they've heard someone scream. Kevin appeared again on the door "Everything is okay, I've got here just in time, but your friend is passed out. Mike probably hit him with something…but don't worry, I tied him up. He won't be harming anyone now."

**A/N: This is not the end of the story! Next chapter is probably the last one though, so trust me, there are still a lot that needs to be explained. Please review?**


	12. He's the crazy bitch around here

**A/N: Wow, this chapter got really really long, but since it's the last one I wanted to do it right. Thanks for the reviews, there were some really good guesses in them. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The group was reunited in the living room, with Mike tied in a chair in the middle of them. They all stared at the little man, not sure what to do next

"So…" Blair started "Dan is still unconscious…what did you do to him, Mike?"

The man didn't answer, still starring at the wall blankly

"Look" Chuck said "We know about everything already, so you better start talking or we…"

"I think that's the only option, Chuck." Kevin said firmly

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we don't have any proof that he killed those people, so he's not going to jail. The only way to make sure he can't hurt anyone is…well, is finishing him."

"You mean murdering him?" Georgina asked, shocked

"Oh please" Kevin said "Don't be so cynical Georgie."

"I know I've done some pretty crazy shit" she said "But murder is…"

"Something you already have done." Kevin completed

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked, looking frightened

"I'm talking about Arthur, Georgina." Kevin said "You were the one that put cyanide in his drink."

"I…no, that's…" Georgina babbled as everyone started to look suspiciously at her "Fine!" she finally said "I did it! But I didn't know he was going to die…I didn't even mean to put it in his glass…it was suppose to be in yours!" she said, pointing at Serena

"You actually tried to kill me?" Serena asked

"No…not kill you. I just smashed some sleeping pills…you were suppose to get unconscious so that Dan wouldn't be able to talk to you. But someone must have switched it with the poison and Arthur took the wrong glass…I…"

"That's right" Kevin said "She killed him. When she told me about her plans to drug you, I told her not to. She promised me she would behave, but when I realized your friend died…well, I just put the pieces together."

"But it wasn't her fault…" Blair said "I mean, she's crazy and I do hate her, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't suppose to be a murder. We need to focus on the fact that Mike obviously switched it. He's the killer, not Whoregina."  
"Waldorf is right…" Chuck said "But about the other thing, we are not killing him, Kevin."

"You don't understand!" Kevin yelled "It's the only way…"

Suddenly, they all heard a noise. It took a second for them to realize it was Dan waking up

"Dan!" Serena said "Are you okay?"

"Ouch…my head really hurts." He said "But…yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you remember what happened?" Kevin asked

"Not really…I…wait! Yes, I do! Mike told me everything! I was about to come out and tell you guys when…"

"Shhh, it's okay Dan." Georgina said "We already know. He killed everyone, and drugged me…probably with my own sleeping pills."

"What? No, you don't understand! Mike…"  
"Mr. Humphrey…" Mike finally spoke "This is not a wise thing you're doing. Perhaps if you leave things as they are, you and your friends can get out of here alive."

"What? And leave that psycho free? No way, guys, here's the story…"  
Before he could finish, Kevin took a gun and shot his leg

"Oh my God!" Blair yelled "You…I mean…"

Everyone stared at Kevin, who now using the gun to threaten all of them

"So, you're friend thought he was really smart with this whole thing. Well, he just signed your death sentence. Lucky for you, after all my beautiful work I would like someone to know what I've done and tell others."

"You mean you wanna go to jail?" Nate asked

"Jail? Ha! They'll give me death sentence, and then I'll die as a true hero. I just needed to do this last work to make it all more memorable."

Mike looked worriedly to Kevin "I've tried so hard to protect you. I knew that you had problems…after murdering my sister and my parents…but still, I thought there was still hope for you."

"Oh, poor Uncle Mike…you little bastard! You locked me up in that so called institution for two years! Did you really think I wouldn't want revenge? Well, you're so good at telling stories, why don't you tell this one? Ah, just a minute, like I said, I only need one person to hear my story. So which one of you is going to live?"

"We are not going to play this little game of yours" Blair said

"Yeah" Serena agreed "No one is dying here…we can't just pick someone"

"Oh, you're so boring…" Kevin said "But it's fine, I'll change the rules: I won't kill either of you…for now that is. But I'll only allow two of you to star conscious during my revelations. Therefore, you must vote for who's gonna stay awake."

"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked, sobbing "Why make us do this? I mean, just kill us and get it over with!"

"I don't think so" Kevin said "This way is just more fun."

They looked at each other, silently deciding to play the psycho's game

"Okay…look, you all know who I'm gonna choose to stay conscious…obviously, I pick Blair" Chuck said "But first I need to know something: do you trust me?"

They all agreed

"Good, then listen to me. You all know that Kevin intends to kill all of us; maybe letting only one live to tell his fucked up story, but even that is just a hypothesis, since the guy is completely out of it. So, I think that whoever stays awake should be able to get all of us out of here...the brightest ones, if you will."

"I see your point." Serena said "And with that you mean that you and Georgina should be the ones?"

"Of course not! She is good in scheming, that's for sure, but for all I know she could betray us at any moment. I'm talking about Blair and I."

"Oh, that's convenient for you, isn't it?" Nate asked "You and your girl will be safe and the rest of us…"

"Time's up!" Kevin said "So, who will it be?"

"Serena and I." Nate confidently said

"What?" Chuck asked

"Very well…" Kevin said, getting a big piece of wood and hitting Nate and Serena, who fell on the ground

"See, I knew you would pick the ones that you consider to be a threat to me. Sorry, that's not happening."

"Kev…" Georgina said "Look, we've always been friends…how about you let me off the hook?"

"Sorry Georgie" Kevin said, hitting the brunette "But you're too dangerous. Now, that leaves you two love birds…you seem pretty harmless to me." He said

"Oh no…" Chuck said, pretending to make a worried face "Blair, he took all of our smart friends! No we'll never get out of here."

"I know Chuck…" she said, holding his hand "I barely made out of high school…what are we going to do without Serena and Nate?" she said

"Shut up both of you!" Kevin said "Now, Uncle Mike, please start you're story"

"Fine…you see kids; Kevin is eight years older than Jessica. He was always very attached to my sister, so when Jess was born, he went very jealous. One day, when she was three years old, he took her and threatened to throw her out the window. That's when Sara realized that there was something seriously wrong with him…"

"…When Jess was five, he took a knife and told my sister to pick between him and Jessica. Sara was so shaken by it that she said she would always choose Jess. That's when he lost it and…" he said, tears falling from his eyes "and stabbed his own mother."

"You're a liar!" Kevin yelled "It wasn't my fault…it was Jessica's! We were all very happy until she was born…then she ruined everything!"

"Believe what you want, Kevin." Mike said "Continuing, that's when I decided to get some help, you know, put Kevin in a place where he could get better. He listened to my conversation with my parents about it, and thought it was their idea…so one day, they disappeared. Kevin insisted that I should go look for them on the basement, and he was right, of course…He was the one that stabbed them while they were asleep and put them there..."

"…So I called a friend of mine that had a lot of contacts to ask for help. She was my sister's best friend, Georgina's mother. She made the right calls and Kevin was sent to stay in an institution that would help him get better…"

"…After a couple of years, they called me to tell me that Kevin was doing very well. He was very polite with everyone and made a lot of friends…of course, the doctor had no idea of the murders he committed, but I thought it was better that way…I thought he could go to jail if anyone found out…"

"…Kevin came home, and for some time he really was better. But then Jess started to do very well in school, and she was so pretty every boy wanted to date her…Kevin, on the other hand, was considered the freak, the older guy that still went to school...that's when he managed to take my gun and started to threaten us, making sure poor Jessica would suffer the most…"

"…He only had one friend, and that was Georgina Sparks. Of course he didn't really care about her, did you Kevin?"

"No." He said coldly "I just used her to…well, to distract me."

"So, when she told him about her plan be locked up here with the Humphrey boy, he convinced her that Dan would love her if she locked you kids up here as well. I'm sure he was jealous of you, since you were all what he could have been if his father had helped him. His father was very rich, but wasn't interested in ruining his future after my sister got pregnant…so he disappeared. Differently from Jessica's father, that wasn't wealthy, but tried to help them anyway, until my sister died, that is. After that, he was so sad that he killed himself…anyway; I'm sure when Georgina told him she was going to drug Ms. Van Der Woodsen, he took the pills and replaced it with cyanide. When Jess decided to warn you, he killed her too…and when Ms. Sparks told him she loved Dan Humphrey and not him, he flashed back to the day his mother chose Jess and decided to take her away from Mr. Humphrey, drugging her…"

"…After a while I realized he was trying to make it look like I was the murderer, being so nice with you and making me look like the bad guy. But I was just trying to protect everyone…I thought that maybe if you didn't find out about him he would leave you alone…I was wrong. He wanted to be discovered."

"Well, that's it." Kevin said, looking at the brunettes

Chuck and Blair didn't to move during the story, hoping to find a way to get out and call for help. When Chuck looked intensely at her, hugging her tightly, she understood what he was about to do

"Chuck…no…" she whispered

"It's the only way Blair…look, I'll be okay. When I say run you run, okay? If you stay he's gonna kill all of us, but if you can get some help…who knows." He whispered back

That being said, he jumped on Kevin "You son of a bitch!" he yelled

Kevin was caught off guard, and while he was trying to get rid of Chuck, Blair started to run towards the door. When she was almost out, she heard a gun shot. Panicking, she almost turned back, but remembering Chuck's words she kept on running.

Blair stood there, in the middle of the street, wondering why this had to happen with her. It was just wrong, it couldn't be her story… Now everything was lost… Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her from behind. She tried to fight, but, not being able to contain herself anymore, she decided to just let go, and then everything went dark.**

* * *

****A/N: The end… lol, I'm kidding, don't worry, I'm not a _crazy bitch_ and won't end the story like this. I know I said it was the last chapter, and technically it is, but I'm writing an epilogue that will be updated by tomorrow. Thanks for reading it :) and please review**


	13. They would stand by each other

When Blair woke up, she observed that she was in a white room. She started to wonder where she could be, but suddenly she realized that she wasn't alone. 'Oh no…' she started to remember what happened, the gun shot, the hands grabbing her…

"No! Kevin, please don't! Let go of me, I…"

"Blair!" Chuck said, trying to calm his girlfriend "Ouch! Gee Waldorf, I know you like to play rough, but hitting me is unnecessary, I'm not in pretty good shape right now."

"Chuck!" she said, feeling a mixture of happiness and relief "You're alive! I mean, the gun shot…I thought…where am I anyway?" she asked

"Calm down Blair…it's okay, you're in the hospital. Everything is fine now… what you've heard was me shooting that psycho. Thanks to dear Nathaniel, he underestimated us, so when I attacked him he was so surprised he dropped the gun. I thought I wouldn't be able to get it, but Mike started to distract Kevin, telling him about how disappointed his mother would be at him…that gave me enough time to get the weapon."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, then I went after you to explain everything, but you passed out. I was so desperate to get help…"

"How did you do it, anyway? I thought we were all out of cell phones…"

"Yeah, we were, because someone was blocking the signal…that someone would be Georgina. After she woke up she called 911"

"Oh my God, what about Serena and Nate? And Dan got shot too, he…"

"…is okay." Chuck said "They were all brought here as well, and are already awake."

"And Mike?"

"He's answering some questions to the police…I think he's gonna spend some time in jail. Lying to protect a murderer isn't legal, you know…"

"Right…so, is Kevin dead?"

"Yes…" Chuck said, looking to the floor "I didn't mean to kill him, but I guess…"

"Well, that was the only way to stop him…"

"Yeah…" Chuck said, still a little unsure

"Oh, and Bass?"

"What Waldorf?"

"Thanks for saving our lives." She said as she hugged him, making him gasp for air

"Well, I'm Chuck Bass and…" he said, making an arrogant face, but dropping it after a few seconds and replacing it with a sincere one "and you're welcome. But try being more gentle Waldorf, I have a broken arm here, you know."

"I can see that…" she said smirking "Well, guess you're going to need a very good nurse."

"Good? Not really…" he said, smirking as well "I'm thinking I prefer a naughty one..."  
She made an offended face and was about to hit him when he caught her off guard and kissed her passionately

"Hmm…" she said, still out of breath "That can be arranged."

_And in that moment, even with the jokes to lighten up the mood, they both knew they were a little broken inside. But they also knew they would always have each other, because after facing a psycho killer, there wasn't much they couldn't face. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and no matter what, the worst thing they've ever done, the darkest thought they've ever had, they would stand by each other through anything_

The End

* * *

**A/N: So, I just wanted to thank all of you who read this, it's my first complete story, and hope you guys like my new one "The thin line between love and hate" [I know, I'm advertising, it's lame…but still, if you wanna take a look… ;)]. Anyway, thanks again and please review :D**


End file.
